


682's obsessive behavior

by Silversage861



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversage861/pseuds/Silversage861
Summary: "682 has been acting unusual lately and that's starting to worry me, he hasn't broken out like usual, he hasn't killed many of the Class D personals, hell he's been compliant with answering all of our questions.""I don't see the problem with that doctor, he's cooperating with us so that's all that matters""Sir! he only does this with me, from what I know he will go back to his old ways if I'm not there, how can you not find this worrying!?""Mmm you're right, that is worrying. So that means you'll be 682's personal questioner. That is all we're going to talk about, good day Doctor""But sir-""I said that's enough! don't you need to get to questioning your Scp later today?""Yes sir, good day"
Relationships: Original male character/Scp-682
Kudos: 20





	682's obsessive behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing that I'm doing as a one shot. I like 682 a lot but I don't really see some of the ones I like. I hope you enjoy

I sat in my office and sighed as I took another swig of my Ume-Shu sake enjoying the tooth aching sweetness on my tongue before swallowing. I was going to go in for another one but the door opened and I was greeted with my best friend walking through the door "Dolla! How's it going? Come sit down and have a drink with me" I smiled but we could both tell it was forced, She sighed "Silver they're calling you for the daily questioning for 682" She saw me frown as I turned back to my Sake looking at the liquid inside of my drink "Why in the hell do they need me huh? Can't they just find someone else to ask the questions?" I gulped down the rest of the sake. I was about to pour another glass but I was interrupted by my friend "You know as well as I do that you're the only one he will answer truthfully, the higher ups don't care for the reasons why because we've made so much progress with him. You're lucky I told them I'd get you because they were going to drag you here since they know how much you hate being near him" I growled when I heard that and turned back the bags underneath my eyes being clear as day "OF COURSE I HATE BEING NEAR HIM!" I shouted at her with anger, this caused her to flinch as she took a step back causing me to calm down as I as I sighed and ran my hand through my silver hair "I'm sorry but you don't understand what it's like being near him. He's never been interested in humans Dolla, we both know he hates human hell he hates all life so why does he like me? He likes me and that terrifies me, none of you could understand how I feel" I could feel the tears stinging my eyes, my breathing was becoming quick, the walls felt like they were closing in on me. I was about to break down but then I felt a pair of arms around me causing me to snap out of my mini panic attack. My breathing became more stable as I looked up to see Dolla having tears in her eyes "I know you're afraid, I am too, I'm afraid for my best friend's life. That monster could break out anytime he wants. You and I know that, the higher ups know that, even he knows it. Yes there have been times when we've just recaptured him but he just breaks out again. You're the only reason we haven't had a containment breach with him in over 2 months you've been working here. I'm sorry you have to go through this Silver, this constant fear and anxiety of what might happen to you. I could never understand how you feel but that doesn't mean I won't be here for you when you need me. So go ahead and let it out" she ran her fingers through my hair. I tried my best to keep my tears back "Didn't you come here to get me to ask questions?" "Yeah but my best friends so screw those bastards and that monster, we're not going anywhere until you feel better" I let out a water chuckle as I allowed my tears to freely flow from my eyes as I silently cried as I was being held by my friend.

10 Minutes later

I sighed as I currently walked towards 682's chambers. I placed my hand onto the handle and opened it walking inside "Sorry I'm late, I was rather busy with some things" as soon as those words left my mouth my shirt was grabbed causing me to look up and I was met with the sight of seeing Dr.Joel dripping with sweat as well as fear in his eyes "Y-you took your sweet time d-didn't you Dr.Silver. D-do you have any idea on what your actions might have caused' He hissed out with venom as his grip on my shirt grew tighter causing me to grab his arm and pushed him off of me "I'm here now aren't I? Then stop your complaining and let's get this thing over with" I walked away from my coworker as I fixed my shirt and walked towards the glass and looked down and saw 682 staring straight at me him having a glare trained on me " **I want us to be alone if my demand isn't met.** **I will raze this place to the ground!** " The area shook at his rage causing the observing room and his chamber to shake. I turned around and I was quickly grabbed by my other co-workers as they dragged me to the area the elevator was and pushed me in pressing the button. When we made it to the area I was pushed out causing me to hit the floor, I groaned as I got up just in time to see the elevator close and go back up "Some friends they are. Well I guess this is the day I die" I walked towards where the creature was being held glad I was able to grab my clipboard before I was shoved in here. I soon made it to the chamber and my nose scrunched up at the horrendous smell of rotten flesh. I walked up into the podium and stared into his eyes "Greetings Scp-682 are you ready for the questions today?" He was silent for a minute before he spoke " **Where were you? You weren't here when you were supposed to be"** he growled out lowly. This caused me to freeze in fear "I'm sorry but that's not the subject we're talking about" " **Yes it is! You weren't here when you were supposed to be, where were you!?"** He stopped as he sniffed and growled lowly causing me to back up a little " **You were with the** **_female!?_ ** **Why!? Why were you with her!? I can smell her all over you, I'll rip her apart! You are mine and mine alone! No one has the right to take you away from me!!!"** He started to thrash around wildly causing me to back up since the acid was splashing as well with 682's movements "Stop please! Don't kill her, she's all I have left! I'll do anything you want but leave Dolla alone" I could feel the tears coming back and I hated that, I hated how I was showing weakness to this creature, I tried my best to keep my whimpers down as I wiped my tears away but apparently it wasn't good enough as he still heard me but he stopped thrashing from what I've heard. I looked up and saw that 682 was staring at me with concern? No that wasn't right, this monster didn't know how to show concern, all he knew how to show was rage and his destructive abilities " **I won't hurt her, please stop crying, seeing you cry makes me feel horrible."** He started to move once again but this time they were more controlled as he tried to get out of his restraints. I backed up a little having faith that the restraints would hold him but that faith quickly vanished as the chains broke and 682 made his way towards me. I could hear the alarms going off signifying a containment breach. I continued to step back until I fell backwards and saw he was near me, I was so scared, maybe this was it? Maybe this is my fate. I waited for him to rip me to shreds but he never did. I opened my eyes and he licked me causing me to look at him in confusion " **I am sorry I hurt you, I was like those despicable humans who hurt their mate's because they were bored, not me though! I will never hurt you again, I will protect you because you are mine"** he purred out that last part as he licked my cheek once more "W-why me? Why did you choose me of all people? I'm even a guy and yet you still choose me! Why!?" He looked at me like I was dumb which to anyone else I would since I basically yelled at one of the strongest Scp's out there " **Because you are mine, I choose you because you are mine. I will protect what's mine! I won't let any human touch or take you away from me"** he nuzzled against me as he laid his large body around me as if he was protecting me though I understood why as the elevator opened and the armed guards immediately opened fire. 682 roared in anger but he didn't move even when they continued to fire at him and soon they ran out of bullets. He looked at me and did something we all that was possible, he showed me a true smile " **Like I said, I will protect you because you are mine! I won't allow any trash to take you from me"** he purred as he unwrapped himself around me and proceeded to slaughter the men in front of us before breaking out of his chamber **"Any who dares to harem what's mine will never see the light of day again!"** I was stunned at the display, maybe this wouldn't be so bad, who knows, maybe this will help me in the long run. I walked to a nearby wall and leaned against it "Might as well catch up on some sleep, it'll probably be a while before they come get me" I closed my eyes and darkness was the only thing I was met with as the screams of agony ringed in the background.


End file.
